Sleepless Night
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Many things could happen on a sleepless night, many wonderful things indeed. (Jester/Jane)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **No sleep combined with chocolate, music, and madness that only lack of sleep could bring inspired this. Hope you like it! And don't forget to comment since it feeds my muse**

* * *

Jane woke early to practice a few moves on dummy before anyone would notice, though a familiar face sitting at the swing beneath the cherry tree redirected her thoughts as well as her feet. "Jester? She asked, "Why are you up so early?"

He was more or less prepared to face Jane, wondering if his face would give away his situation or reply. "Well... I have not... No sleep" he said sheepishly

"There is still a little time, perhaps you can still rest a little"

"It will be fine Jane, really it will be. Do you... Do you want to know something Jane?"

Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment, unprepared for whatever he might say or do. So with her defensive air of indifference, she replied with an air of suspicion. "Go on"

"During the hours when everyone is tucked away in bed, resting their pretty little heads, locked away in a dream, I was here observing the things that float about in the air and the scents only night can promise. A particular group of jasmine sang away in the night, spreading its good name about the place with an air of togetherness and familiarity. Do you want to know what they said?"

Letting out a sigh, feeling somewhat disappointed and relieved for no good reason, she laughed. "What did they tell you great observer?"

With an air of enthusiasm, excitement danced in his eyes during his story telling. "They embraced the beauty of the night and wanted me to delight in it too, and so I did. Though when it was too much for my senses to bear, I returned to my humble dwelling thinking I could then sleep. However, a great visitor flew in on gentle wing, dressed in pure white. You would think that death flew into my room, but no, it was a kindly creature, awfully silent though. But who needs incredulous noise when gesture speaks for you? No, this creature flew about my room for a bit, inspecting my quarters, checking to see if the surroundings were worthy of his grandeur. Sadly, he left at the sudden realization that he had stumbled upon a lowly jester and not the kings throne room, but not before he nodded as recognition for my silent company"

Sitting beside the tired fool, the same enthusiasm that bled into the air went through her nose, sending a jolt of equal delight. "Is that all?" She said with smiling eyes

"No, that is not all."

He went silent for the briefest moments which one would think were for him to catch his breath, but were really for him to appreciate the delicacy of life before him. Richness of life was never more fattening or sweet until that very moment, when even breath could touch, communicate, and exist without restraint, fear, and understanding. Explaining a dream in words was like an infectious fever that could not be stopped, and yet it was wanted. With warm eyes, he continued on. "The loveliest of creatures visited me this very same night, a girl young in her years, skin milky and hair equally radiant. Though, it was not her physical presence that visited me, but a remembrance of many years great and not so great, and all the foolish yet equally wonderful things we had done together. She did not speak, for everything ever said did not matter. Two souls existing in the same air, getting on like the stars with the night, we just existed. In all calmness, we proceeded to peer up at the sky, gazing upon my neighbor the moon, and my invisible girl and I stood there in silence while I tried to remember why she was so silent. It truly was a sleepless, but wonderful night that I am regretful to say you missed"

"Well, I say you have more stories and experiences then I would ever be worthy to know"

"On the contrary my fair beanstalk, there are stories that only you are worthy to create so that memories like mine could be remembered and exist. Therefore, it is I who should strive to be worthy of such experiences"

"Do you delight in the darkness?"

"No, I delight in the light that makes its way to me in the darkness, that guides my steps and shows the way to eternal prosperity."

Insecurity crept into his thoughts just then, and he did not feel the will to continue on with his story. Before Jane had a chance to answer, he sprang up, and being the oddball of energy that he is, and asked her with a genuinely happy tone. "I think it is about time we wake Pepper for the morning meal, what do you say?"

She could not understand him at times, the way he could change his mood in the blink of an eye. Was it truth? Was it fiction? An amalgamation of foolish thought? Whatever it was, it felt unfinished. Unlike Jester, she stood up with an air of indifference, flashing him a half smile. "It sounds like a champion idea"

He walked ahead, as though everything that had been said were a front. So many things to be said, so many things left unsaid, it only led to further curiosity. With quick step, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You never said why you could not sleep?"

With a defeated glance, insecurity wanted to shield his eyes while his heart wanted them wide open. Not knowing which had won, whether his heart or foolishness were greater, he sighed. "It seems there are those inclined to sleep and others not, so I sleep if I cannot help it; a great difficulty it will be since there are many beauties that can be seen with open eyes"

"I do not recommend it, it could interfere with your duty"

"There are things greater than duty, and if I listen, smell, and believe, perhaps I will one day sleep peacefully, but some things cannot be helped. You are a lucky Jane, to have the ability to live several dreams at once. I on the other hand, well, things are uncertain. Therefore, if time allows me, then let me sleep. And without a doubt, I have to give sleep allowance for dreams, some with closed eyes, and others with eyes wide open"


End file.
